This invention relates to a toy discus of the type which can be used for playing a game of catch. More specifically, the invention relates to a toy discus which can be launched by a flick of the wrist to travel substantial distances, through the air along a curved flight path, for reaching a catcher at a desired position.
It is known in the art to fabricate a toy discus from a substantially rigid plastic material in the shape of a hollow dish. The walls of such toy discusses must be kept relatively thin to keep their overall weight low so as to minimize the possibility of injury to a person who may be hit by the flying toy. Too little weight in a toy discus interferes with its ability to overcome air resistance and limits the potential flight distance of the toy.
It is also known in the prior art to employ a toy discus made of a soft fabric material. Such toy discusses require that their circumferences have weights sewn into them in order to provide the necessary mass for enabling flight of the discus.
The use of rigid materials and/or weights in toy discusses makes them potentially injurious to persons and objects. For example, prior art toy discusses are wholly unsuitable to use indoors where there may be breakable objects such as windows or mirrors which cannot withstand the impact of a rigid toy.